


Teased

by Akirayuyuya



Series: Tweetfics Archive [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, child!hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya
Summary: Original Prompt:[No original prompt][Random fic by @IWriteTweetfics]Little Hongbin had always been teased for the entirety of his grade school. His parents are busy, not because they don't love him.





	Teased

Little Hongbin had always been teased for the entirety of his grade school. It all started when a classmate teased him about both of his parents not making it for Parent's Day when he was in first grade.

It was fine with him though, he knows both of his parents are busy. And they love him so much. They always tend to spoil him a lot whenever an event will come and go without his parents being able to attend it.

It got to a point that he doesn't even tell them if there is an event because he doesn't like it when they will have this guilty face on as they apologize endlessly about schedules that they can't cancel.

The years flew and the teasing got worse. His classmates will tell him that either he doesn't really have parents or that his parents doesn't love him at all.

He endured them all because he knows himself how untrue everything is. But sometimes, sometimes he couldn't help but be hurt. Because his parents are the best parents in the world, but he can't show them off because they're busy and the few breaks they manage to have doesn't agree with any school event.

The graduation for his grade school approaches. He can hear the bullies laughing behind their mother's backs, pointing fingers at him for the huge possibility of having the teacher put the ribbon for him again this year. He ignored it all. 

He sat on the chair alone while trying to ignore the empty chair to his right, next to a few other kids with their mom or dad next to them.

It's okay, Daddy promised to take him to the studio as soon as summer vacation comes. He can also help him in composing a song. It's his reward for getting the first place in class for his sixth grade. Maybe he can even go directly to the studio after graduation and show his Daddy his ribbons and medals. Daddy will smile his rare wide smile and maybe even carry and spin Hongbin around just like what he did when he told his parents that he got first place.

It was noisy for a few minutes until everyone managed to settle down in their seats.

The principal was giving the usual opening speech for formalities when the double doors to the gymnasium opened with a surprising bang, followed by two figures heavily covered with sunglasses, masks, hats and large coats.

The entire crowd gave quiet murmurs to each other, trying to figure out the identity of the two figures, but Hongbin would recognize them anywhere, no matter how much they try to hide their faces.

"Daddy! Papa!"

All heads suddenly turn to the direction of the little boy and the two figures swept through the crowd, removing sunglasses and masks and hats during the process, slowly revealing the persons underneath it all.

When their entire faces were out in the open, there was a pregnant silence in the air that none of the three noticed, completely immersed in their own little world.

"Binnie! We didn't miss graduation, right?"

"You didn't, Papa." Hongbin said, smiling so much his dimples were digging in his cheeks.

"Good! At least we made it to this event." the other man said.

"I thought you have to finish the song today, Daddy?" the little boy asked worrying his lip between his teeth at the prospect of interfering with his Daddy's work. He loves having them here but his parents' works are important. 

"I'm done, Bin. That's why we were late." his Daddy explained, smiling with his eyes affectionately.

"And we almost missed Bin's graduation!" Hongbin's Papa complained.

"I'm really sorry, Hakyeon. Sorry too, Bin."

Hongbin was already shaking his head even before his Daddy finished the apology.

"I'm happy you're here. Both, too!" he couldn't help the excitement in his voice.

Hakyeon, Hongbin's Papa, was eyeing the single chair next to Hongbin for a minute before he was looking left and right looking for something.

"Let me just go find another chair..."

He was starting to walk towards the other side of the gymnasium when a woman approached him, holding a chair with trembling fingers.

"Are... Are you... You're... You're N!" she finished after a few more rattling breath, paling almost as white as her white dress.

It was like the dam broke after that. The names "Leo" and "N" and "Neo" getting thrown at them left and right. "The world famous celebrity couple, Neo?" ringing louder than anything else.

It was another few seconds before a man was pushing out of the crowd, holding an elementary notebook and a pencil, no doubt belonging to his son or daughter.

"Can I get an autograph, please?" He was panting so hard, Hongbin was afraid he might faint.

His Daddy stepped in front and gently lowered the man's hand. "We're sorry, sir. But we are here for our son's graduation. We're just Hongbin's parents at the moment." was the soft reply he gave in answer towards the request.

The crowd quieted down instantly, barely remembering themselves, where they are, and what should be happening and tried to contain themselves as much as possible, even if they looked starstruck in all angles. Hongbin couldn't blame them, his parents had obviously came directly from work. Both of them were still wearing that bit of make up from the stage they just recorded, and honestly speaking, his parents are already handsome enough to begin with.

Hakyeon got himself settled to Hongbin's left and reached across Hongbin's right to pat his husband's face. "Always the charmer, aren't we, Taekwoon?"

"Like you're not." Taekwoon threw back with a small pout. A silent coo from the crowd followed that and Hongbin laughed to himself. Yeah, his Daddy can be really cute.

"Of course we both are. That's why our little Binnie is too, right?" Hakyeon said, cupping little Hongbin's face and lightly pinching his cheeks, just enough to grab the flesh and not to hurt.

"Papa, you're embarrassing me!" he playfully whined, "Daddy! Help!"

"Sorry, Bin. But you are our little charmer!" Taekwoon supplied, smiling at his family's antics.

"Dad~ Not you, too!" he complained but everyone can see that he was just acting because the smile on his face never left.

The program commenced amidst all the undying murmurs and barely contained staring and squealing around the newly completed family and when Hongbin was finally called for his award, it wasn't his teacher who pinned his ribbon and put on his medal. His Daddy was knitting his eyebrows as he pinned his ribbon and his Papa even dropped the medal once as he tried to put on his medal. And when he faced the front of the stage again to take the commemorative photo, there weren't any snickers or laughs, or jabs or teases about him being alone on stage. Rather, there were a hundred and more phones and cameras taking a picture of their family of three, his classmates among those. And maybe he can be a bit of a show off today, just for today, he promised as he tugged his Papa's and Daddy's hands to tell them to crouch down to his height. When they did, he hugged their necks and smiled his widest to the cameras. Feeling his happiest to finally show everyone the parents he loves so much.

He knows they love him just as much, especially as they both kiss each of his cheeks. 

After that, no one ever teased him again for not having parents or his parents not loving him. Not after "Leo" so proudly posted a shaky graduation video on his instagram saying how proud he is of his son, and "N" mentioning how his son got first place in school at every interview he's in, even if the questions were totally unrelated to that.

Hongbin would complain how embarrassing they both are for it but secretly, or maybe not so secretly, he's happy to be their little boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @IWriteTweetfics for ongoing tweetfics and for prompt suggestions.


End file.
